SmileWolf
by Tribal Ghost Story
Summary: Smile. /Indefinite hiatus. /Incomplete.


**If you're unaware of the creepypasta known as Smile Dog (which is what this fic is loosely based on), you may want to Google it before reading.**

**Before you begin reading the Alpha and Omega story named SmileWolf, you should read the full reason behind its creation below. I urge you not to read this fic in its paranormal and spiritual consequences you're likely to face afterwards are likely terrifying.  
**

**There's no turning back.  
**

**Regardless, if you're brave or foolhardy enough to take on the challenge; by all means, step up and read with all your curious intent. **

**It won't help you...**

* * *

******Think what you wish. I may be trying to scare you, or just give you the chills. But perhaps I could be telling you the truth.**

**After a few searches across the internet roughly two years ago, I found him. He scared me, even though he was just an image. After his name came the jpeg file extension. It made me curious, so I read the creepypasta. It frightened me even more.**

**I got the urge to write this fanfic when he started visiting me himself.**

**At first, it was just a short and freaky dream. His visit was brief, but it made a lasting impression. However, more dreams came and they all involved him. One after the other.**

**The intensity and the lucidity of them all left me... Horrified to say the least. Nightmares. The last dream was too much for me.**

**It involved him, of course.**

**I was in my house, enjoying a movie in my own room when I heard something knock on the front door. I walked out of my room into a hallway that led to the living room, hanging a left to another hallway that led to the door in question. I unlocked and opened the door to find that no one was around. Just me and a cool summer's breeze. I shrugged and went about closing and relocking the door. I turned around into the hallway and back into the living room, but I froze. What I saw sitting in the middle of my living room floor was… Him. **

**I thought I was hallucinating, but after a few blinks, that fleeting possibility seemed more like a distant paradise. I'd seen him before, but not like this. I knew it was him because he kept the same cursed smile he'd always adorned. His new appearance was more sinister. I could do nothing but stare and with each passing moment his gaze enraptured me, almost stealing my very being into a deep darkness of never-ending torture. I shook it off in a burst of courage and ran to my room. The hallway to my door seemed to stretch on forever, but I made it. I ran through the door, but I wanted to see if he was following me. I peaked around the corner to see him sitting at the end of the hallway with the same frightful gaze. His eyes demanded fear. I couldn't scream.**

**I slammed my door and locked it, putting my foldable chair underneath the door handle. I jumped into my bed and hid under the sheets. I knew they wouldn't stop him, but they gave me comfort. The door opened with a groan, as if in protest. The chair fell almost noiselessly and was pushed away. I pulled the covers from over my head slowly and looked to my door. He was sitting in the entry way, taunting me with his still beam. I panicked and pulled the sheets over to hide. **

**Seconds passed and turned into minutes. The anticipation was killing me. I couldn't hear anything. I pulled the sheets off again to look. He was closer; standing in the middle of my room, just feet from my bed and me. I didn't bother pulling the sheets over again. They wouldn't help me. I couldn't hear any attempt from him to get closer or even breathe. He wasn't natural. I jolted as he brought his teeth down onto my neck, waking me into the real world. I felt a cold chill where his teeth had been… **

**Words formed into my mind. They told me to do something. Something that seemed like such a small mundane task, almost ridiculous, but one that would bring this curse upon others. I had a choice. My dreams had become my own personal hell, and he promised that if I did what he said, he would make it stop.**

**This is my way of doing what he instructed me to. He'll understand. It's just as effective. Even if it's just another person or two. They're victims nonetheless.**

**He's still there. In my dreams. I can see him sometimes in the corner of my eye, in the page of a book, in the darkness, when I close my eyes. He'll never leave. I've accepted it. Fighting him always breaks your will, as I've tried to do before. You'll either give in or...**

**In the end, it doesn't matter.**

**Whether or not you believe that what I've told you so far is true... Is up to you.**

**I͖̗̦ͅ'̢̭̉ͭͦm̯̈ͥ̔̚ ̘̠̹j̛̭̯͚ͭ̇ͭͪu̹͓̤͇͖̬̪̒̏ͯ̚͠s͚̔ͬt̪͉͓͙̗̯ͮͬ͌ͮͮͅ ̱͍̠͜sp̧̮̫̰ͣ̍ͬ͒̄̈ͭr̟͙̪͂̑̇̌̿͌̄ë͖̤̪̰͑͂̔̑̓̀ȃ͍͎̲̋ͮͪ̌͌̍d̹͈̞͓̃̽͗̒ͯi̭͒̌̌͒̌n͇̯̝̰g͍͍̖̟̗̪̊̾ ̥͙͙̹͔͚̭̌̈̄̉͐̓̓͘t̶̀ͫ̾̀͐ͥ̽h̰̜̥ͪͤe͉̱͙ͬ ͕͊w̷̝̯͎̼̟̐͋̃̀̃õ̶̫̻̹͍ͥͅr͎ͮ͆ͫ̌͗ͩͭ͞dͫ͑.͛͏̬͓̜̖͓ͅ**

* * *

"Come on, Kate. Let's go to the lake." I pleaded with the puppiest of eyes I could muster. Kate ogled me with a scornful look. I knew she couldn't resist, though.

"I really, really hate it when you act cute for me…" she said. That last bit almost sounded seductive, but she looked away.

Raising an eyebrow I told her that today was too good to spend hunting for the pack. I tried convincing her that the pack could manage without her, albeit, just barely. She sighed. I figured I was losing her so I turned up the charm with a guilt factor. I looked to the ground and pawed the dirt, feeling Kate's eyes gaze back over to me.

"We haven't had much together-time lately," I looked towards her. "But I think today would be a great day to get some alone time." I grinned. She seemed swayed a little more. As a matter of fact, I was sure she was going to skip out on pack duties and tend to her relationship with me. Well, it was more the other way around. Being together, it was a lot harder for me than it was for her in our 'romance'. She was the Alpha with options and I didn't want her to get bored with me and wander off to another Alpha male or something worse… another Omega. I didn't mean to doubt her feelings for me. She risked her pack, her family, for me by not getting coupled with the other pack leader's son. But I didn't want her to get bored with me in regular pack life and run off with the more exciting hunters and trackers. After all, it was a huge adventure that brought us together in the first place. Without that, it would be easy for her to lose interest.

Or I was just extremely paranoid that I had the most beautiful wolf anyone had ever seen to live with for the rest of my life. For that moment, it was awesome.

"Alright, let's go then." Kate said while giving me a peck on the cheek and walking past me. Catching up to her, I told her that the lake was particularly pretty mid-morning and that the sun seemed to make the water sparkle. I could tell she still felt unsure about abandoning the morning hunt but she needed a break from it all.

The conversation during the trip to the lake was pleasant. Due to her duties and my hyper-awake state during the day (leading to sleeping like a rock), we don't really get to talk at the end of the day. Everything she said was quite normal. The struggle with a kill her hunting group had was quite odd. I told her that they might be losing their touch. She finished with telling me that she was the one who had taken it down in the end. That appeared to reinforce her thoughts of the morning hunt she was missing. I quickly asked her if anything else had happened yesterday afternoon to jar her thoughts. She had continued with a few other things that mostly involved her talking with her friends of the female persuasion. I zoned out on that; nothing but a mundane mess of drama with her friends.

What ended up catching my attention was a bit about a new scent she came across while doing her rounds late yesterday night. She and two other Alphas figured it was a roving wolf from another pack from far away. Incredibly strange scent though. At least, that's what she kept telling me. The rest of her night involved something else strange. She found a creature hanging by one of its rear leg from a wobbly branch attached with a dead vine of some sort. The rabbit, as she told me, was dead. One of the Alphas with her said he'd seen a setup like that before. 'Trappers' was what he said. That wouldn't be good for the pack. That would mean adding one more Alpha to each tracker group and instructing them to remain alert for things that don't belong so they don't end up like the rabbit Kate found.

After Kate finished telling me of her day from yesterday, she asked me of my day.

"Just a bunch of fun with my friends that included tipping a sleeping elk." I told her. She raised a brow.

"It must have been deaf for you to get close to it. If not, then why aren't you an Alpha?" she asked with a coy grin.

"I have skills when it comes to pranks. Not killing." I shrugged. I told her I tried putting them to use one time to try and hunt, but I ended up tripping over my own tail somehow. She laughed at me. I did too, so it was more her laughing with me than at me.

Before too long, we were at the edge of the lake standing at the water's still edge. It was way too peaceful which made the moment even better for the two of us.

Kate had to destroy the peace with a question that I did not expect her to ask..

"When are we going to have kids?"

It just caught me off guard. I stumbled for the words to answer her.

"I didn't mean to put that on you now, Humphrey, but I think we should start thinking about it and plan for the future." she said looking across the lake.

"Yeah, well, uhm… Look." I told her that I wanted to have kids, but I didn't want to rush it. I wanted everything to be perfect when they would get here so they could get the best possible start. Kate didn't seem to hear me though. She seemed more focused with looking out across the lake than listening to me. She didn't look at me even when I said her name. She just told me to look.

Across the lake in the shadow of the trees was another wolf sitting, facing towards us.

"That's the same scent from last night." she told me. Her expression was a mix between concern and concentration. I sniffed the air and was greeted with a smell that I had never encountered before.

"He's definitely not from around here." I said. The wolf just sat there and stared at us. It seemed really tall for a wolf and his ears were sharply perked. No doubt listening in on what we were saying.

"Do you think he's friendly?" I asked Kate. She didn't move.

"Being friendly would mean introducing yourself and not observing others from a distance and making it obvious." she spat, clearly not enjoying being on the receiving end of something she did every day when hunting for prey. A colorful thought.

"Should we say something?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"We should go and tell my dad. We'll track him down and find out what he's doing here." Kate said.

"Well… Maybe he's shy." I suggested. Kate looked to me and told me sharply, "Our territory, our rules."

We had left as soon as the wolf had disappeared. Oddly enough, we didn't even see him walk away. One second he was there and was gone the next. Whoever he is, stalking fellow wolves does seem to be a bit hostile.

We had gone back to the pack dens to tell Kate's dad of the intruder. It was odd because he was already in a rush to send out wolves to investigate another intruder outside of the den area. He told us the exact same qualities of the wolf we had seen. It all seemed a little odd.

Kate went with the wolves scouting out the area in search of the mystery wolf. For whatever reason he was in Jasper, it'd better be more important than not asking permission to reside in a pack's territory. Kate was determined to find the wolf and give him a piece of her mind and a kick out of Jasper. At least that's what she told me. I decided to stay and head towards a hangout with my friends to see what they were up to.

**xxxxXXXXxxxx**

I kissed Humphrey goodbye and watched him walk off. Probably went to hang out with his friends or do something romantic like he'd been trying to do later that morning. I didn't mean to ruin our moment with that question, but… I wanted to take our relationship further. He drives me crazy sometimes and it's not fair.

He could've just been playing hard to get. If he wanted to play that game, then I could play my own to see who'd win. I got excited just thinking about it. If only I could've spent even more time with him…

"Do we know what he looks like, Kate?" a familiar voice asked me. I turned to Hutch and told him the details of what I saw.

"You know more about the wolf than I do, Kate. I'm following you." he said. With that, I led the small pack through the park to find any trace of the mysterious wolf.

I investigated places that I would hide in to avoid another pack but to no avail. It was frustrating at the least. Knowing that the entire pack was in danger made me angry at myself; if I couldn't keep the pack safe, then why was I an Alpha? Surprisingly, I had said that aloud within earshot of Hutch.

"Don't beat yourself up," he said. "We're all worried." He quickened his pace to keep up with me. Hutch suggested that the wolf may not have had ill intentions, but even if that was the truth it still annoyed me.

"Whatever the case, I'm going to make him leave." I told him.

"Do we even know if it's a male?" he asked as he flicked an ear.

"From what I saw, it could easily be a male. I'd be surprised if it were a female," I answered. "Besides, this behavior is more suited to a male."

"I just want to give him, or her, the benefit of the doubt. He could have a reasonable explanation for not approaching anyone of our pack." Hutch was never very suspicious of others. He was too nice.

It was getting dark. I was close to calling off the search for the night if it hadn't have been for a shrill scream that seemed to emanate from all around. My spine seized for a second and I instinctively lowered down to ready for an attack. None of us said a single word for a long while. We just waited for something to show up, but nothing came.

I turned to Hutch and the others and instructed them to split into teams of three and go search for where the sound came from, however, I was interrupted by hurried and erratic panting that got louder too quickly for me to react to. I was hit hard on the shoulder and tossed along with whatever hit me into tangled pile of two wolves.

After shaking the pain out of my head, I reacted as quickly as I could and pinned the wolf that attacked me down to the ground and held my claws over its neck. The others circled us and growled.

"No, no, please!" it screamed. The voice was female and frightened. "L-let me go, now!" she pleaded. She gripped my paw with her own in an attempt to shove my claws away, but she clearly did not have an Alpha's strength.

"Shut up!" I yelled with a snarl. The wolf stopped squirming and stared at me. She began to whimper and cry. Hutch stepped closer.

"Why are you here?" Hutch said with a calm but firm voice. The wolf said nothing.

"Answer him." I barked at her her, pushing my claws closer. She cried more.

"Kate, she clearly isn't a threat." Hutch said. I loosened my grip on her but didn't move.

"She did just take Kate down…" one wolf said. I scoffed and looked to him with a roll of my eyes.

"She got lucky." I said. Looking back down to the crying wolf, I noted her scent wasn't the same as the other from that morning, or the night before. Hutch could see my confliction as I let off the wolf, letting her curl up and continue to sob.

"Not the right wolf is it?" he asked. I shook my head in thought. I decided to let the crying wolf calm down a bit to ask a few questions. In doing so, I could hear her mutter something between her cries, but I could barely make it out. Hutch leaned in closer to listen in and a bewildered look came across his face.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"He's… here?" he asked in a state of confusion. There must've been another wolf around. He was the one we were looking for.

"Let's get her back to the dens," Hutch said. "Winston will know what to do with her for now." I nodded and asked the now quiet wolf if she would follow us to our pack.

Unexpectedly enough, she got up but kept her head down and stuck close by me. Something must've really freaked her out to get her to stay near someone who just kicked her rear.

Walking out into the open moonlight revealed that the wolf didn't very much look like a wolf. She looked like one of the animals that Humphrey and I saw when we went on our little adventure; a dog. She did have some more wolf-like qualities than other dogs I've seen, but she was different.

Her fur was ruffled and dirty; most likely from carelessly running through the woodlands. She looked a little younger than me and shorter. From what I could tell, she was colored light gray everywhere except her back, a front right paw and the top part of her head which was light orange. It was an off orange though that contrasted with the gray. Her eyes, which were wide open, were a lot like her fur; one was a very grayish blue and the other a dark green that could've been mistaken for brown at a distance. She seemed to me like she came from a long line of many different dogs of different kinds. She walked a little odd on account of her orange colored paw facing slightly outwards. It was only noticeable if you really focused on it though, otherwise, she looked healthy.

"I think she's a mutt." Hutch whispered to me. He seemed to be observing her too. I said it wasn't normal for her kind to be wandering in this territory. They tend to stay near humans and their nearest territory was miles away.

"Doesn't mean they won't go wandering." he replied. I rolled my eyes. Hutch was like that. He would let you have your victory, but he would also give himself a little win too.

The mutt walked in silence, never once lifting her head to look around. She just simply followed beside me. She trembled every once in a while. I doubt she was shaken up by me. I wasn't that scary to make her be like that.

We quickly made it back to the dens and headed straight for my dad's den to show him who we found. I told him about the scream and how we found her (or more about how she found us). I saw in front of my dad and the mutt sat right beside me still looking down. From what I could tell, she had her eyes wide open still. My dad tilted his head at her, wondering why she wasn't being responsive.

"She's pretty shaken up." I told him. He acknowledged that.

"Are you alone?" he asked. "Do you bring anyone with you?" the female didn't respond.

"What is your name, dear?" my mom asked. She still did nothing.

"Say something. We can't help you if you don't tell us what's going on." my dad said. She just sat there as if frozen. I nudged her and she jumped slightly.

"Mi-Misha!" she shrieked. "…my name is Misha."

We all blinked at her. She had finally lifted her head to look around. Her name was odd; I heard most dogs don't get their name from their parents but more from humans.

"Were you alone?" my dad asked her. She looked up to him.

"N-no… there were others." Misha said.

"What were you doing out here?" he asked. She went on to answer that there were indeed others, four in fact. Two of the dogs were her friends and they were a lot like her it seemed. Another was a male she had met and hoped to get into a relationship with. She didn't say that aloud but it's what she meant. The fourth was the friend of the male. Misha seemed frightened to describe him though, however, she continued with tears. She said that he never talked much if not at all during the time he was in her company. He held himself proudly and always stared forward at any chance with his ears always sharp and erect; striking blue eyes and a sliver-gray and black coat. Misha said she thought that since he was the purest as breeds go, he thought himself above everyone else. I asked what breed he was and she answered with the word 'husky'. She detailed that they were a lot like wolves but bigger at times. This particular husky stood tall and intimidated her even when he was lying down. If and when he did that is.

"You still didn't answer the question," I told her. "What are you doing out here?" I admired her courage, but I could surmise that it was mostly from being surrounded by wolves.

"Adventuring…" she replied. The whole reason was just a kind of date between her and the other male dog. He had suggested to go exploring a bit and get away from the city. I didn't know what a city really was but I wasn't going to interrupt her. She continued on to say that they were going to go meet another dog, the husky, near a tree line to be a guide. She wanted to invite a few of her friends along because she didn't want to go alone with a dog she knew little about and another one that she hadn't even met. He told Misha he was completely fine with it and even seemed a little more excited.

Misha continued on and told us that after hours of walking over roads, grasslands and forests, they had decided to rest nearby our territory. After a few hours of resting, she said the husky started to get restless and the other male continuously tried to calm him and whisper to him just out of earshot from Misha and her friends. She swore she could hear another voice talking back to the male she was interested in. It didn't sound normal though…

She associated the voice with the husky and figured he had something wrong with his voice which explained why he never talked. The male had come away from the husky on one of his attempts to calm him and told one of Misha's friends that his friend would like to speak with her. Misha noted that the male never once said the husky's name.

Misha and her friends collectively figured that the husky was interested in one of them. Her friend went over to the husky and introduced herself. The husky didn't say anything however, he just stared at her. The husky looked to the male and then instructed Misha's friend to follow the husky to somewhere private.

I widened my eyes, half in disgust and half in surprise. Dogs are a bit… whorish. I shoved the thought off to give her story the benefit of the doubt.

Misha said she protested but the male said it was all innocent and that his husky friend just wanted to have a little chat with her. She said he uttered something about having a crush on her or something. After the husky and one of Misha's friends had left, Misha and the male started talking about menial things and her friend chimed in every once in a while, however, enough time had passed to start getting Misha worried about her friend alone with the husky.

After a few more minutes Misha said she told off the male and, with her friend in tow, went looking for her missing friend. The male had protested and begged her not to go after her. He then growled at himself and confessed that he had a deal with the husky but he didn't want a part in it anymore. He had begged her to come with him and hide from the husky. Misha told us that she was angry and almost went for the male's throat. With the help of her friend, they had brought the male to the ground and decided to try and get some answers out of him quickly. But before they could force anything out of him, a piercing scream crashed into their ears.

Misha sprinted straight towards the scream fearing for her friend. Her other friend went with her but the male ran off but called to them not to go after her. Misha said he ran off and never saw him again. The screaming continued getting louder. Misha and her friend arrived at the source of the screams just before they were quickly silenced.

Misha started crying more than she was when she began her story. I tried calming her but it didn't help much.

"What happened to your friend, Misha?" my dad asked her. The expression on his face showed great concern.

"I-I saw her on the ground… clawing at her own throat with her claws!" Misha cried. "She had blood all over her paws and… I saw her take her own life." Misha continued to sob. I took it that her friend never intended to kill herself but I was more concerned with where the husky had gone but my dad beat me to asking.

"And what of the other male?" he asked. She didn't seem entirely responsive. She kept saying things, tiny things, under her breath. I drew closer to her. Chills crawled up the length of my spine.

"He was there," she whispered.

"Smiling."


End file.
